Pranking England
by The Author 1945
Summary: America and Israel set up a small prank for England, small for them that is. Poor England. Author series. One shot.


It's me again, here to annoy you all with another story!

America and Israel! YAY!

Warnings: A little England abuse.

**_WARNING!: BEFORE YOU READ THIS BE SURE TO READ MY STORIES IN ORDER OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! TO GET MY STORIES IN ORDER JUST CLICK MY NAME, THE AUTHOR 1945, AND LOOK UNDER 'MY STORIES_**!

** ...**

* * *

"Alright, little bro, lets fill up the bucket with water…"

"Water's been done. Lets do something more original."

"Original, huh? What did you have in mind?" Israel thought for a second, then his face went alight with eureka. He whispered his plan into his brother's ear. America grinned and nodded.

"Even better! Watta go, Izzy!"

"No problem. People of Einstein and all that."

"Alright, operation pranking England is a go!"

...

* * *

England angrily muttered to himself as he walked up the garden path towards his home, having had a long day trying to talk with the Ireland siblings. Why did North Ireland have to be so pushy?

His thoughts were so consumed on his bitterness towards the Irish that he didn't even notice that his front door was a crack open. He turned the knob and entered without a thought.

_Wham!_

That is until a bucket of water-like material came down on him from above the door, drenching him in its liquid and also causing the bucket to get stuck on his head. He cried out in shock then let out a string of swearwords in typical British fashion. He thought maybe Ireland had done this to get back at him or maybe Scotland, but then he heard a pair of very similar laughter and sighed.

He removed the bucket from his head and surely enough there were the double-trouble brothers of America and Israel, practically kneeling over with laughter. They leapt out of the way as England furiously tossed the bucket at them.

"THAT WASNT FUNNY YOU GITS!" he yelled in anger. Israel and America merely grinned with happy mischief shining in their eyes.

"Depends on what end of the prank you're on," said the nine-year-old.

"HA HA HA! You should see the look on your face, Iggy!" laughed America.

England cursed once more and then became aware of a funny oder. He sniffed his shirt and then wrinkled his nose.

"Vinegar!?" he cried. America and Israel laughed once more. England swore and said, "Blighters! I'll be smelling like vinegar for a week!"

"Which makes the prank all the more long-lasting and sweet!" declared Israel. America laughed proudly and ruffled his young protégé's hair.

"Great touch with the vinegar, little bro!" he said. Israel smiled happily at the praise.

"Don't encourage this kind of behavior!" yelled England furiously as he tried to wring out his clothes, "no wonder he has no friends!"

Israel looked hurt at that because he really did want to be liked, but he perked right back up when America said, "Aw, don't listen to Iggy, Izzy, he's more sour then the vinegar he's coated in. Besides, I'm your friend, that's all that counts!"

"Toda, Akhi!" cried Israel happily. America offered him a high five.

"Up high!" he declared, Israel had to jump to reach the up high, being so short, but he made it, "down low! Too slow! Oh, I'm just kidding!" He gave Israel a down low and then playfully grabbed him in a noogie while Israel let out a happy squeal.

England sighed and shook his head. Why did Israel have to be so much like America in so many ways? He guessed it wasn't the boy's fault, it was just his upbringing. Still, it was bad enough before when he had one annoying kid pulling pranks on him. America and Israel usually reserved their pranks for the Soviet Bloc countries and England.

Unfortunately Israel was rather innovative, so whereas before Americas pranks often failed or were just simply unoriginal and therefore predictable, the pranks had gotten more thought out and strategic over the years since America had taken Israel in.

And to England's bad luck it was certain these pranks weren't dying down anytime soon, as pranking him was one of America and Israel's favorite activities, and those two stuck together like glue, it was rare unless Israel was visiting another nation's home to see one without the other. If America was around, it was most likely that Israel was somewhere in the premises. England would never admit it, but he almost felt jealous of Israel, always hanging out with America, always having fun with America, America always going on and on to everyone about how great Israel was. It was almost like he and America had been before the Revolutionary War. Why did Israel get all the brotherly love now?!

England swore some more and America wagged his finger at him and said, "Language Iggy, there are children present."

"Don't call me Iggy!" ordered England, "and I'll curse if I want to its your fault I have to curse."

"Akhi says cursing is bad for the soul and makes you less heroic, right Akhi?" said the boy, beaming up at his brother with hero-worship. America smiled.

"That's right, Izzy!" Israel was the only country that really took America seriously and really looked up to him. He was also the only country who called America a hero. America appreciated this. England just found it annoying.

"Will you stop brainwashing that boy!?" he said furiously at his former colony, "The last thing we need is your influence spreading to another country, and a kid at that!"

"What d'you mean by that? Izzy's just taking it up from a HERO! Maybe you should try it sometime, HA HA HA!" England flinched at America's deafeningly loud and annoying voice.

"I will not!" he said in and old-fashioned brand of stiffness. He then turned to Israel and said, "I almost feel sorry for you, Izzy, having to put up with that annoying voice."

Israel continued to smile, but tilted his head curiously up at the English nation. "Annoying? But Akhi's voice isn't annoying! It's happy and cool, like Akhi!"

"Thanks, little bro!" said America, beaming as he rarely received compliments from anybody, "say it with me Izzy! Drop…"

"…Dead…"

"…. England!" both completed in unison. They both laughed once more.

And poor England could only stand there, wide-eyed, blue in the face with shock and say, "By god, there's two of them."

...

* * *

Oh, England. Poor poor England. He needs your prayers to somehow deal with the double-trouble team. Pray for him, folks, pray for him.

Ireland and North Ireland: Yes there are two Irelands. And yes England doesn't get along with them, are you really surprised?

And that's all for this story folks, see you in the next fic!


End file.
